Temporary home
by dusk012301230123
Summary: Fai's an orphan who's had several foster homes but has never stayed for more than a few months. Will he find the one place he truly belongs this time; or will it just be another disappointment?
1. A New Home

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all and got the idea while listening to Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood I disclaim that too.**

**enjoy!**

Fai sat on the bench outside a room where a man was talking to a woman. The woman's name was Mrs. Dubs and Fai had lived here with her his whole life. She wasn't his mother or his grandmother in fact she wasn't related to any of the kids that lived here. All of the kids here, including Fai himself, were orphans. Each one had a different story that they didn't care to tell.

The name of the man in the same room as the women was unknown to Fai. But he knew it would all be the same no matter who they were. Fai always came back to this place and he was sick of people pretending like they cared about him just so they could bring him back a month or two later. That's always what happened. This would be his tenth home so far in his thirteen years he had been here.

No one wanted him and no one ever would; not even Mrs. Dubs.

Fai's thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and the man and Mrs. Dubs came out.

"I'm glad I could help you and thank you." Mrs. Dubs said.

"Oh no. Thank _you._" The man said.

"Fai, this is-" Mrs. Dubs said.

"Call me Ashura." The man said.

"Right. You're going to be living with him from now on." Mrs. Dubs said.

"And you'll be checking up on me from time to time for the first few months. I get it. I've been through it enough." Fai said.

"Yes." Mrs. Dubs said, "Now be good and I hope that this one is the right one for you."

Fai rolled his eyes. Of course it wouldn't be he was sure that he'd be back soon. But he nodded anyway.

Ashura grabbed his hand and pulled him out the front door. Fai waved a goodbye at Mrs. Dubs and she smiled and waved back. Fai was lead to a yellow taxi and Ashura opened the door for him.

Fai thanked him and slid in. Ashura followed.

He told the driver the address and handed him the money. The driver pulled out of his parking space and headed to the address. Fai watched as they left the city and headed into a suburban neighborhood.

Eventually the car stopped in front a house and Ashura opened the door and walked out.

"This is it." He said as he held the door open for Fai.

Fai slid out of the car and Followed Ashura up the sidewalk. The door was unlocked and pushed open. Ashura took off his shoes when he entered and Fai did the same. Ashura sat down in the middle of the couch and motioned for Fai to come closer.

"Now I'm sure you are curious and I will let you explore the house in a minute. But I have explain some things to you first, Yuui." Ashura said.

Fai winced at hearing his real name, "Please just call me Fai."

Ashura seemed to tense up then let it fade.

"Alright then, Fai. You will be going to a whole new school called Kakamora Middle School. I already have you signed up and I have your schedule. You will start tomorrow. It's not uncommon for me to get home from work late and you will defiantly still be home before me if I am not late. Feel free to help yourself to any food and call me if you need me. Alright?" Ashura said.

Fai nodded.

"Ok now you can go and explore just stay in the yard." Ashura said giving him a push.

Fai ran out of the living room and explored all the other rooms.

Finally he found something that looked like a child's room and he guessed that it would be his. The walls were a dark blue with a white stripe that connected the blue and the ceiling. The was a bed in the corner by a window and a closet opposite the bed.

"Do you like your new room?" Ashura asked behind him making him jump.

"Yes, thank you." Fai said.

"You know I'm not like those other families you've had I won't take you back to the orphanage because I already love you. Like a father of course." Ashura said.

No one had even told Fai that they loved him before. He hoped that Ashura wouldn't take him back. But in the back of his head he knew it was too good to last.

Because he was the unlucky one.

**I hope you like the first chapter and if you've read my stuff before you know I don't finish a lot of it. Okay so nothing is finished but I actually finished this one already I just have to put the chapters out and I bet I get lazy with that.**

**Reviews? please?**


	2. From Good to Bad

**Disclaimer: I did not buy the Tsubasa series and its characters in a matter of five seconds same goes for the song.**

Fai was driven to school the next morning and he looked at his schedule. His first period was English so he headed to the room.

***

Over the next few weeks Fai had really started to like staying with Ashura. Ashura came home around five which was two hours after Fai had gotten home. But as always something would happen. A plate would break here and there a glass would be knocked to the floor and shattered, important mail and papers would disappear. Fai never really knew what was going on just that he was unlucky.

Ashura of course forgave him for his 'accidents'.

For a while anyway.

Ashura had told Fai that he would be coming home very late and he told Fai that there was leftovers that he could heat in the microwave.

Fai was just cleaning up when Ashura had come home.

"Good evening, Ashura." Fai said.

Ashura held his head and walked funny.

"Oops." Fai said as he accidently dropped the plate in his wet soapy hands.

It shattered on the floor.

"Watch it, brat!" Ashura yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Fai said it was frightening when Ashura yelled.

Fai bent down to pick up the broken plate but Ashura grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled Fai away from the glass.

"Don't break another plate, glass, or lamp! I've had it with you and everything breaking!" Ashura yelled backhanding Fai.

Fai fell to the ground and looked up at Ashura with tears in his eyes. His hand unconsciously went up to where Ashura had hit him. It stung.

"Go to bed now and quit your crying!" Ashura yelled and Fai ran into his room.

Fai had changed into his pajamas and was lying in his bed. The door creaked open and light shone in Fai's face.

"If you tell anyone about this I will kill you, Yuui." Ashura said and closed the door.

Fai waited for a few seconds until he heard Ashura's retreating footsteps.

He clenched his teeth and sobbed into his pillow. For once he couldn't wait to go back to the orphanage. Why did it have to be him?

Fai cried himself to sleep.

***

"Oh did we cry ourselves to sleep last night? Didn't I say no more crying?" Ashura said waking Fai up.

Fai groaned; so it hadn't been just a bad dream.

"Answer me!" Ashura said grabbing Fai's upper arm and pulling him out from under the covers.

"Yes you said that!" Fai said quickly.

"Then why are you still crying?!" Ashura said squeezing Fai's arm.

"Ah!" Fai yelped in pain.

"Stop crying now!" Ashura said shaking Fai.

Fai tried to calm down but wasn't able to.

"Pathetic." Ashura said pushing him towards his bed.

"Get ready for school." Ashura said and walked away slamming the door behind him.

***

Fai avoided everyone at school and wore a shirt with sleeves long enough to cover up the handprint that Ashura had left on his arm. He headed to gym.

Oh crap.

He had completely forgotten about gym. His shirt would defiantly show the red mark on his arm. He had to do what he had to do. He would skip gym.

He headed towards the bathroom where he could hide.

"Hey." Said a voice behind him.

Fai whipped around to see his gym teacher right behind him.

"You coming to gym or what?" he asked.

"Uh…" Fai said.

"'Uh' is not a response." The dark haired teacher said.

"Yeah I was just going to go to the bathroom first." Fai said.

"You know there is a bathroom in the gym." The teacher said.

"Oh? I didn't know that." Fai said.

"Come on we should go before the bell rings." The teacher said and walked away.

Fai wondered for a moment if he could run into the bathroom before the teacher noticed.

"Oi, get over here!" The teacher said and Fai flinched.

The teacher noticed that he had scared the student and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry. Just… come on." The teacher said and looked at Fai.

Fai mentally sighed and followed the teacher to the gym.

***

Fai sat on the floor of the gym as the red eyed teacher called roll.

"Here!" He said when his name was called.

During the dodge ball game he caught the teacher looking at him but he would act like he was doing something else as soon as Fai caught his eye.

***

The other gym teacher walked up to the dark haired gym teacher after class.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

"No nothing why?" the red eyed teacher said quickly.

"Because, Kurogane, you were watching that blonde kid all class." The female gym teacher asked.

"I-I was not!" Kurogane lied.

"Yeah you were and I think the entire class knew about it." She said.

"Soma… not the entire class…." Kurogane said he could feel his face getting red.

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway why were you watching him? You're not going stalker on me are you?" Soma asked.

"No! I am not a stalker!" Kurogane yelled.

"Especially since you walked him to class." Soma said.

"SHUT UP! HE WAS GOING TO SKIP CLASS I'M A TEACHER I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Kurogane yelled his face was as red as a rocket.

Soma crossed her arms and sighed.

"I was looking at a mark on his arm. It looked like he was trying to hide it but… It kinda looked like a handprint to me…" Kurogane said.

"Uh-huh and when have you ever worried about our students?" Soma asked.

"I… never! I just… I can't stand the thought of someone hurting a kid." Kurogane said and walked away.

"Where are you going, stalker!" Soma yelled.

"I'M NOT A STALKER!" Kurogane yelled angrily, "And it's none of your business!"

"See you are a stalker." Soma said.

"Wha-?" Kurogane said confused.

"You're going to go to the records and check his records." Soma said.

"I-I-I…" Kurogane said his face getting even redder.

"Whatever. I'll teach the next class." Soma said and waved for him to go.

"Thanks." Kurogane said gratefully and hurried off to the records.

***

Fai walked through the front door. He was glad that Ashura wouldn't be home for another two hours.

"Yuuuuuuuiiiiii~." Said a voice.

Fai shivered he hated his real name.

"Ashura… I thought you wouldn't be home for a while." Fai said.

"I came home early." Ashura said.

"O-oh." Fai said.

"You don't seem happy to see me." Ashura said frowning.

"I-I am happy to see you." Fai said lying through his teeth.

"I got a call from your gym teacher today." Ashura said and Fai froze, "Why were you trying to skip class?"

"I-I…" Fai stuttered.

"You shouldn't skip class, Yuui." Ashura said getting up and walking over to Fai.

Fai instinctively backed away until Ashura cornered him.

Ashura swung at him hitting his eye which would surely turn into a black eye.

"Don't skip classes, Yuui. And be good." Ashura said.

Fai curled into a ball and held back tears. Unfortunately, Ashura noticed the forming tears.

"Enough with the crying!" Ashura said punching him in the stomach.

Fai coughed as the wind was knocked out of him and he bit his bottom lip trying to stop the tears.

***

Fai had decided that he would never cry again after the night was over. Ashura had hit him so much that Fai was thinking about how he was going to hide all the bruises now. It wouldn't be possible to even try to cover the black eye.

The way he was feeling made him want to die.

**I'm going to finish this story I'm excited! No, it doesn't take much to get me excited.**

**Review please!**


	3. Broken Glass and Shattered Remains

**Disclaimer: I still disclaim everything except this laptop.**

Fai really didn't want to go to gym. But once again the teacher caught him trying to skip and walked him to the gym. He wasn't even good at sports but out of all of them basketball was defiantly the one he was worst at. Well that and football.

Kurogane was watching him through the entire class again. Every so often he talked to Soma and she looked at him too. Fai didn't like the attention he was getting from the teacher.

"Well at least the one on his face is gone." Kurogane said to Soma making sure they were out of earshot of the students.

"Yeah but now he has a lot of bruises and a black eye." Soma said worriedly.

"Should we call somebody?" Soma asked.

"No, this guy he's living with is pretty good at getting out of things plus the law is on his side. His best friend is the chief police officer." Kurogane said.

"Two words 'stalk' and 'er'." Soma said.

Kurogane glared at her.

"SHUT. UP." He growled.

"Anyway?" Soma asked.

"I'll talk to him after class." Kurogane said, "And you're not coming with me!"

"Aww! Stalker is soo mean!" Soma said and a vein in Kurogane's forehead started to pulse.

***

Kurogane watched all of the kids leave the gym. Fai would be the last one to leave; he always was.

"Hey, Fai, can I talk to you for a second?" Kurogane said.

Fai nodded and followed him inside the gym. He held the door open for Fai and told him to go sit on the bleachers.

"Out." He said.

Fai turned around and thought he was talking to him.

"Not you, her." Kurogane said catching his eye.

"Aww, whyyyyyy?" She whined.

"Go." He said pointing to the outside hallway.

"I have to clean up." She said.

"I got it go." Kurogane said and Soma slowly left.

Kurogane shut the door behind her and walked over to the bleachers.

"So…" Kurogane said running a hand through his hair.

"Um… So talk to me." Kurogane said not knowing where to start.

"About what?" Fai asked.

"Well… how do you like the school?" He asked.

"It's okay…" Fai said he didn't mind school as long as he got away from Ashura.

"It must be hard going from school to school all the time." Kurogane said.

"Yeah it is." Fai said.

Kurogane realized he hit a weak spot and changed the subject.

"So I've uh noticed you have a lot a bruises and… is anything going on at home?" Kurogane asked awkwardly.

"No. I got into a fight yesterday… and I lost." Fai said thinking quickly.

"Oh a fight? I never heard anything about a fight. Who was it with?" Kurogane asked.

"It was after school and I don't know their names." Fai said he was glad that he could think quickly.

"You hardly seem to be the fighting type to me." Kurogane said.

"I'm not they came up behind me." Fai said.

"Oh. You know you can talk to me if you need to. I'm always here." Kurogane said.

Fai knew he hadn't bought his story.

"O-ok." Fai said.

***

"Where were you!?" Ashura yelled as Fai walked through the door ten minutes late.

"I forgot something at school and had to go back and get it." Fai said.

"Don't be late again!" Ashura yelled and backhanded him.

"Stop." Fai said.

"What?" Ashura said.

"I said 'stop'. Stop hitting me." Fai said.

"Don't talk back to me." Ashura said throwing a glass at him.

The glass hit his head and he fell on the floor.

***

Kurogane looked around the class and called Fai's name.

"Fai?" He asked when he didn't get a response.

He looked around the group for him and looked at Soma.

"Absent." He said and wrote on his clipboard.

***

"Where do you think he is?" Kurogane asked Soma worriedly.

"Maybe he got eaten by the giant slug monster of Galorth." Soma said.

"This is not a good time for jokes." Kurogane growled.

"I know I know. Look if you're that worried than call him. He's probably sick." Soma said.

"Soma, that Ashura guy is hurting him and I know it." Kurogane said taking out his cell phone.

"Kuro, maybe he did just get into a fight." Soma said.

"No, Soma, and if something bad happens to him I'm not going to forgive myself for not stopping it sooner." Kurogane said.

"_Hello?_" said a voice on the opposite phone line.

"Hi this is Fai's gym teacher and I was wondering if he was okay?" Kurogane said.

"_Yes Fai is quite fine he just has a fever and I thought it would be best to keep him home."_ Ashura said.

"Oh, well that's good that it's just a fever." Kurogane said not buying it.

"Ha I told you." Soma said and Kurogane motioned for her to be quiet.

"_Yes we were quite lucky that it's not something bad."_ Ashura said.

"Hey would you like me to bring his homework over for today? And I would kind of like to see him he's a favorite student of mine." Kurogane said.

"_It would be great if you brought his homework over but he's asleep right now but if he wakes up by the time you're here then I'll let you see him."_ Ashura said.

"Ok bye." Kurogane said.

Soma looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to go drop off Fai's homework." Kurogane said and left the gym.

"Okay!" Soma said, "Bye."

**And I think that's enough updating for one night. I have two more chapters left and then it will be done and I am thinking about a sequel (sp?).**

**Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	4. Alone Again

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed I don't own this stuff (as much as I want to)**

Kurogane walked up the steps onto the front porch and rang the door bell. He hoped that Fai would be awake. Ashura opened the door and looked at him.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi. I have Fai's homework." Kurogane said lifting up some papers in his hands.

"Oh, yes come in." Ashura said.

"Thanks." Kurogane said and walked through the open door.

"I will go check on Fai to see if he is awake." Ashura said and left him in the living room.

Ashura opened the door to Fai's room. Fai was sitting on his bed and looked at Ashura.

"Who's here?" he asked weakly.

Ashura pressed a finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet and shut the door.

He came back out to Kurogane.

"I'm sorry he's still asleep." Ashura said.

"Oh, ok then. Do you know if he will be back in school tomorrow?" Kurogane asked.

"I have no idea. If he isn't then he's going to the doctor's." Ashura said.

"He said that he got into a fight the other day. Do you know about that?" Kurogane asked.

"Fight with whom?" Ashura said and Kurogane could have sworn he saw something flash in the man's eyes.

"Just some people in school." Kurogane said.

"Oh, well thank you but I think it's time for you to leave." Ashura said.

"Sensei?" asked a voice behind Ashura.

Ashura and Kurogane turned around quickly to see Fai.

"Fai, I thought you were asleep." Ashura said a hint of growling in his voice.

Fai took a step backwards.

Kurogane saw bandages wrapped around his head and a dark red spot on them.

"Fai, what happened to your head?" Kurogane asked.

Fai shrugged and said, "I can't remember."

"Anything before that?" Kurogane asked.

Fai quickly glanced at Ashura then shook his head.

"Fai, come here." Kurogane said.

Fai started towards him but Ashura held him back.

"Please leave." Ashura said to Kurogane who ignored him.

"Fai." Kurogane said.

Fai pushed Ashura's arm out of his way and ran over to Kurogane.

"Fai, get over here this instant." Ashura said.

Fai backed up closer to Kurogane.

"Fai, I'm going to ask you something and you need to answer it truthfully, okay?" Kurogane said.

Fai nodded.

"Has this man… been hurting you?" Kurogane asked.

Fai slowly nodded.

"You little brat! What did I say was going to happen if you told anyone?" Ashura yelled.

Fai's eyes widened.

"N-no." He cried.

Ashura pulled a knife out of his pocket and unfolded it.

Kurogane stared at the man with wide eyes. This man was defiantly not kidding around.

"Fai," Kurogane said standing up, "I want you to go in my car and call the police."

Kurogane handed him his cell phone and the keys to his car.

"Lock the doors." Kurogane said.

"As if I'd let you get away!" Ashura said swinging the knife towards Fai.

Kurogane pushed him out of the way just in time.

"Go Fai!" Kurogane said standing in front of Fai so Ashura couldn't get him.

Fai opened the front door and ran to Kurogane's car.

"You should learn not to interfere with other people's business." Ashura said menacingly.

Kurogane tried to dodge a blow to his stomach but it cut him just deep enough to make him bleed.

"You should leave or I'm going to have to kill you." Ashura said.

Kurogane swallowed and said, "There's no way I'm letting you get to Fai."

"You're no hero." Ashura said cutting Kurogane's cheek.

"I'm not trying to be." Kurogane said.

Ashura swung the knife at Kurogane's chest and Kurogane grabbed the knife and Ashura's hand.

"What?!" Ashura yelled.

Kurogane punched him and Ashura fell to the floor. The sounds of sirens could be heard outside.

"You're not hurting Fai anymore." Kurogane said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ashura hissed.

"I will _personally_ make sure of it." Kurogane said.

Police started flooding the house yelling at them to stay where they were and drop their weapons. Kurogane and Ashura were both lead out of the building.

***

"Sensei!" Fai yelled seeing his teacher and ran towards him.

Kurogane was wrapping in a tight hug and he grunted in pain.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Fai said hearing the grunt and backing off expecting to be hit.

"No, its okay you didn't know." Kurogane said pulling Fai back into the hug.

Fai wasn't expecting to be pulled back into the hug. He had been living with Ashura for a long time and Ashura never hugged him and always hit and yelled at him.

No he couldn't compare Ashura with his teacher. His teacher was nothing like Ashura. He would never have to deal with Ashura again. But once again he would be back in the orphanage. That's one more house that didn't work out.

He would be alone again because he was unlucky. He would never have a real home.

_**If you want the last chapter you must REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa I just own Mrs. Dubs if you want her take her I'm probably never going to use her again.**

"I don't want to meet whoever they are that say that they'll be my foster parents and they won't be like the rest of them!" Fai yelled at Mrs. Dubs.

"Well you're going whether you like it or not." Mrs. Dubs said pushing him into the room.

"But-!" Fai was cut off as Mrs. Dubs shut the door.

"Look if you're going to tell me that 'you're not like the others' and 'you won't just toss me away' the just leave please." Fai said before turning around to look at whoever they were.

"Aw and we were getting along so well the other day." Said a familiar voice.

Fai whipped around.

"Sensei!" He said.

"Well I guess I'll just go." Kurogane said.

"No, no! I didn't know it was you! I-" Fai said trying to fix it.

"Just get over here." Kurogane said pulling Fai towards him and into a hug.

"You're still used to acting like you were with Ashura." Kurogane said.

"I'm sor-" Fai said.

"Hey don't apologize I get that it'll take some time to get used to." Kurogane said, "You don't have to hide your feelings either. And one more thing…"

"What?" Fai asked.

"It's Kurogane not 'Sensei'." Kurogane said ruffling the blonde's hair.

**This is the last chapter.**

**MEANING MY FIRST COMPLETED STORY!!!!!!!!!!! EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm thinking about a sequel to this but I don't know what do you guys think?**

**REVIEW BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST COMPLETED STORY AND I WANT TO KNOW IF THERE SHOULD BE A SEQUEL!**

**Plus reviews make me happy.**


End file.
